User blog:Paradise Paradox/Matrixpretty Reviews
Theese are my reviews, not reviewing reviews by the way. I also do not claim to be better. My grammar and spelling will be a little different, because I'm British. I say Sulphur, you Americans say Sulfur. New Story Grades *Z+ - I want to see this for reals! *Z - That's awesome! *Z- - Great story! *Ball+ - Good Story *Ball - Medium Story. *Ball- -Try to improve. *GT+ Poor *GT - Terrible story. *GT- -Is this meant to be a troll or what? Humor Grades *X+ - So much jokes. *X - Something to help me laugh. *X - - Haha! *A - Tee hee. *E+ - Somewhat funny. *E - Not funny. *E- - You will never be a comedian. Character Grades *Vegeta - Badass *Janemba - Kewl! *Goten - A character to like. *Goku - The Average Guy *Gohan - Possible Stu/Sue *Yamcha - Boring! *Yajorobe - Can I kill this char? Prince Vegeta Saga (The Forgotten) Pros *Like how you made King Vegeta in fear. *Good use of punctuation. *Like the Powerlevel *Like how you used Ledas relationship with his dad in depth. Cons *About PL's, Vegeta's PL is 1500 and Ledas is 1300. Broly had a PL of 1000 and King Vegeta said he would uprise them, probably meaning they had lower. Idk. *Why is it called Prince Vegeta Saga, if Ledas is mentioned all lot of times. Closing Comments I like this,it was obvouisly the best I've ever read. Grade:Z Depiction in Red Pros *Expands on Chi-Chi's Character *Good use of puntuation *Good Speeling(Maybe) *Good Grammar(Maybe) Cons *Chi-Chi sounds Emo. *I was hoping she'd tell Gohan to study in the end. Closing Comments You would have got a 9 or an 8, because of the Emo parts. Grade:Z- Dragon Ball: Namekian Wars Pros *Created Characters Nice! *Love how you made a human beat Namekians and not just another. *Human and Saiyan Friendship Cons *I know where you got Sharr Shan from. *Small Chapters *Don't use to much description. *Umm, I'm confused, if it's before Namek Saga, you've ruled out Goku being the 2nd Super Saiyan. (1st being the Original Super Saiyan) *Don't like how the Namekians are feared again.. Closing Comments You've done good, but try improving more kid. I know your 11, which is great for your age with that story. Grade:Z- Dragon Ball: Saiyan Times Pros *I like how it isn't simalar to Dragon Ball: Saiyan Reunion *More Bardock and Raditz on it. Cons *Now what year is this?? Because from Vegeta to Namek, it'd take from 5 weeks to 1 week. *And how is Goku able to fight??? If he was 6 months to a month old. *Even so, he wouldn't be talking or have pl of 3,600. *Also, how does Porunga wish for Dragon Balls which are much stronger than him.. *Now how does Goku get a PL of 22,000 at his age? *Super Saiyan?? Goku??? Age?? *And How does Goku know what a Super Saiyan is? Closing Comments You need to improve more on this. All lot of Plot holes... Grade:Ball Dragonball V Pros *Vegeta going home. *You got KV's premission! *Vegeta's attitude kept. Cons *What's with the overly space paragraphs? *His fight with Master Roshi was too quick. *3.5 years old? *Vegeta beats Nappa and Bardock quickly. *And how does Grave Dig look like? *Lack of description. *Why did you change format? *Ledas? Layeeck? I really didn't like them. The Benefactor rules! *Size Change *Stick with one type of font settings. *The attack that Vegeta did on Ledas. Ledas didn't react to it. *Format Change? Again? *"Turles Dodges" Grammar mistake. *King Vegeta was killed quickly. Closing Comments This story was too terrible. The Format changes, the lack of description. Grade:GT Dragon Ball Z: BloodWolf Pros *The Opening. *Opening Words. *Vegeta doing same *Description! YAY! *Inert joku. Nice. *Gohan could be evil. *Cliffhanger Cons *It's Planet Vegeta. Not "planet vegeta" *G in Goku and the K in Kakarot aren't capatalised. *Gohan's already got ki? That was fast. *The Raditz Jokes. Closing Comments This was a pretty good story. Although you need to work on grammar. Grade:Ball+ Brocc Pros *An antognist, protagnist. He reminds me of Kai from Beyblade. *Secret Saiyan :O *The picture looks cool. *Spiralling Blast! *I like his participation on The Lost Book. *How he earned Super Saiyan 2. Cons *He doesn't have to go almost kill everyone. Closing Commets He is an expectional good character. I like him, I think I want to be like him! Grade: Vegeta Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book Pros *The Fight with Goku and Vegeta was very detailed. *Vegeta's cockness kept. *Everyone being In Character. *Gohans fight with Zin kept me reading for long! *I find it funny with the fact that it said "He charged a Super Red Blast. Super Red Blast!" *SUPRISE. King Zin knows I.T! *That never give up attutide shows me that heroes are heroes, no matter what. *Goten appears. Yay! You don't see much of those. *The Dark Power is quite intresting. *Another SUPRISE. They were androids! *And a BIG SUPRISE. Brocc was a Saiyan. *Transformation, After Transformation After Transformation. *I kind thought Gohan would beat Brocc. That's a Suprise! *Broly's back! *Reuninon between Zin and Gohan. Nice. Cons *Brocc wanting to almost kill everyone. *Vegeta always being the one to face Goku in an evil form. Baby, Majin. Closing Comments This story was excellent. Far better than any KV story I've read! Grade:Z+ Category:Blog posts